Ship Hunt
by 13th Dragon
Summary: Jim has become an accomplished captain and has taken up a job which may very well lead him into dangers and pleasures far beyond any he's seen before.


Wild hunt Jim and Captain Amelia walked to his ship, the RLS Glory, which was awaiting their arrival with the endless patience most inanimate objects possessed. Its tall masts could be seen over the tops of the surrounding buildings, even from this distance. A flag bearing his personal crest of a hawk with solar sail wings lazily fluttered in its own glory. A lot had changed since his first adventure in to the abyss; he now stood a good two heads taller than her and had forgone his rat tail. His face had yet to take on the weathering and age of a seasoned sailor, but no longer looked like a boy's. Looking over to the graciously aged Amelia, he calmly asked, "So what do you make of this request of a voyage?"

"I'm not quite sure, Jim. This enterprise is different from when you and Mr Doppler contacted me. For one, he was a well-known and respected scientist and you were just a boy. This pair is different, besides the fact that she is looking for her grandfather's ship in one of the most dangerous sectors of space, what do you know about them?" She answered, the scepticism ripe in her tone.

"All I do know is that she seemed sincere and not in any hurry since I was told to take my time finding a proper crew."

"Yes, for some reason the request was for you specifically, and that fact bothers me. You did say that she only gave you a first name, right?" Amelia asked, almost worriedly.

With a weary sigh, expressing all of his growing irritation towards this particular conversation, Jim gave her a confident look. "Amelia, she's coming with her assistant to go over the specifics of the voyage and talk about the crew rosters we've gathered momentarily. Perhaps if you waited, you would be able to obtain the information you seek yourself." "I know, I'm sorry, just something about this has got me unsettled."

From a table outside one of the many café inns a tall, lithely built man sat with a much smaller woman watching the captains walk past. His snake like eyes peered down at the yellowed pages of leather journal from behind dark red sunglasses. Despite the increasing heat of the day he still wore the light weight scarf and large brimmed hat, hiding the rest of his features. Even so, it was hard to ignore him as his almost skeletal hand, gloved in polished black leather, continued to write in the worn book. The woman across from him stood out even more, her fitted but functional dress flowed about her legs and the ornately designed cutlass dangled loosely from her hip as she sat sipping her morning tea. Looking to the man, she quietly said. "I do believe that is our captain, Nate."

He looked up from his book pen hovering just above the page as he studied the pair. As they passed, he put the brass bookmark where he had left off before shutting the book and standing silently. Dropping an appropriate amount on the table, she stood and led him confidently down the street towards the docks.

Jim had just stepped out of his state rooms, having just finished the preparations for their meeting. Amelia had stayed inside, nursing her Irish tea. Leaning against the rail, he looked out at the crowded docks below. As he looked at the medley of beings below his eyes were drawn to a gorgeous, armed young woman followed closely by a larger, shady-looking man. Stepping over to the gang way as they approached, his gaze never left the woman as she glided across the dock. The realisation of exactly who she was dawned on him as she started up the gang way. Quickly bowing to hide the mixture of surprise and admiration that he was sure was obvious, he respectfully said, "Miss Alexia, it's a pleasure to finally meet you. If you don't mind, I've already set everything up in my state room."

Leading them back to where he had come, he noticed that he could only hear the clicking of Alexia's footsteps on the deck. Looking back at them as he opened the door, he was almost startled by the figure standing not two foot from him. His covered features and long, concealing coat were unsettling in a strange way. Following them into the office he graciously pulled the chair out for Alexia as she approached, the man sitting next to her ever-silent. Speaking up again, Jim waved a hand absent mindedly at Amelia, composing his expression into one of a captain pleased by the company of his financers. "This is a fellow captain and friend of mine, Captain Amelia Doppler. She was captain of the RLS Galaxy on the voyage to Treasure Planet, and helped in the selecting of the crew. Now, from what you told me in your letter, you wish to go to the Drakon system to search for your grandfather's ship, on a planet only found on older maps, is that correct?"

Sitting up in the chair, her back a few inches from the back of the chair, and with an authority to match Amelia's , Alexia finally spoke. "Yes, Captain Hawkens, you are correct. I have spent several years narrowing down its location and I do believe I have found it. I am willing to pay you regardless of if we find the ship or not, although I'm planning to pay a bonus should we find it and get it going again. Oh, and please do call me Alex. I never have cared for my proper name."

Jim blinked a few times, absorbing what she said before asking. "All right then, Alex, I would assume then that you and your assistant will be accompanying us?"

Without missing a beat she sweetly answered. "Yes, Nate and I shall. Now, if you don't mind, would you like to review the crew with me?"

"Of course," Jim quickly answered, pulling a stack of papers from the drawer.

"I have them all here, organised by position."

"Good," Alex answered, almost curtly, as she picked up the stack and began going through it going through it. He watched as her carefully manicured fingers sifted through the sheets, skimming through them without taking them out of order. Jim knew all the crewmen there were good and worth hiring, though he was unsure of what an employer would think of some of them. It was a slow, and uneventful, proceeding until she reached the Glory's mechanic at the bottom of the stack and was about to put it under the pile. Nate quickly raised a hand and gingerly took the sheet from her, studying the picture and references thoroughly. As Jim saw this a lump formed in his throat, there were many out there that hated cyborgs, regardless of the person they really were. In a rough and almost aggressive voice, he asked, "What more can you tell me about the Cyborg girl?"

Jim blinked at him, confused and relived at the same time. "Well, she's a master mechanic and helped to build this ship's engines. I've had her on every voyage since I bought the ship."

Alex gave him a surprised look as she gently asked Nate. "Is everything alright?"

Jim's curiosity was aroused as he caught a glimpse of the soft look in the man's odd looking eyes as he continued to look at the picture clipped to the file. This sensation was only intensified as Nate answered with a much softer tone. "Yes, I believe the captain has made a fine choice."

Alex retrieved the sheet, adding apologetically, "I'm sorry, Captain, he has worked with a lot of machinery before and is always a bit sceptical of mechanics if they seem inexperienced. I saw nothing wrong with your crew, so when would you like to launch? If supplies are an issue, I already have several merchants holding the provisions we'll need."

Jim shot Amelia a side long glance before focusing on the pair before him. "Well, if that's the case, we can leave the day tomorrow."

"Good. Thank you for being so prompt about this, Captain Hawkins. We shall return in two days, if there are any supplies that aren't already purchased just have them charged to my account." Alex politely said as she stood with an alluring smile, before giving a polite bow and following Nate out the door.

Amelia stood and walked to the window to watch them leave. Waiting until they had stepped of the gang way she studied not the woman, but the tall man before her. The apparent guard and advisor was much more than just that, she could feel it. Turning back to Jim, she gave him a concerned gaze. "Jim, I know this is too good a job to turn down and you have a passionate love for adventure, but I will caution you about those two. Alex may seem to be in charge but I bet if it came down to it, that Nate fellow would get the final say."

Jim looked down at the file on his mechanic. "I could tell, though it was hard for me to pay much attention to him. No assistant is that forward with his employer, which is curious. Even so like you said, I can't turn this down. Well, I've a lot to do. I'll understand if you want to get home before it gets too late."

"No, it's fine, I don't mind, it's nice to be back on a ship to tell the truth. Before we begin I have one last bit of advice about our friend Nate, though I doubt it will bother you."

Giving his focused friend a smile he calmly asked, "What would that be, Amelia?" "He carries himself the same way Silver used to, so don't be surprised if he turns out to be a pirate or something of the sort." She said, irritated at his lack of concern. Jim was a respectable captain that had no need of a first mate but that didn't mean he should brush such things off so lightly. Trying her best to ignore the issue she made her way out onto the top deck to start preparations.

Captain Hawkins stood overlooking his ship from the quarter deck as his crew worked to finish up the last-minute preparations. It was true that some of his crew was rough around the edges, but all of them were loyal to him and that's what would count where they were going. Studying the charts his financer had bought for him he was thrilled by the level of detail they contained, especially for a map that was only half a year old. It, like everything else she had purchased, was the best available. He would actually have missed Alex and Nate as they boarded his ship if it weren't for the instant silence of his crew. When he looked up, he saw she was wearing a form fitting but covering white coat with a red dress that stopped just below the knee. Walking down to the main deck he rapped the railing firmly with the back of his knuckles, snapping the men out of their daze.

As they returned to their duties, he stepped in front of her and bowed. "Good morning. Is there any luggage my men may need collect?"

She gave him a warm smile as she spoke. "No, but I think Nate would like to know where he can put it." Turning his focus to the tall man behind her he saw the two large trunks he carried on his back with the help of two thick leather shoulder straps. Smiling politely, Jim quickly motioned for the men to move out of the way as he directed them to the state rooms next to his own.

"I do believe these will to your liking." Alex nodded to Nate as he walked into his room, the dull thud of the trunks resonating through the floorboards.

"So, Captain, am I to understand that your room is adjacent to my own?" She teased with a playful tone. Jim smiled at her, trying not to blush as he answered.

"Yes it is, and should you need anything don't hesitate to wake me." She giggled at his forwardness before following him back to the quarter deck to watch the launch.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-= Nate stood back from the trunk that now stood open like a dresser. He had already set the other one up in Alex's room and returned to change. Putting the large coat he wore on a hanger, he took out a lighter long sleeved shirt and leather double palmed gloves with metal backs. It had been years since he had been around the familiar machinery and hum of electricity before walking out into the rest of the ship. Without his bidding his soft soled boots carried him to the engine rooms, the noises and vibrations of prelaunch systems being set in place. Following the noises that emanated from the main generators and converters that made up the engine room, he found the motor drive. The assembly was rather impressive, with an output capacity that would allow the ship to move much faster than most. He had almost reached the converters for the cannons when a grease-stained woman, wearing overalls tied off at her waist and a worn-out tank top, stepped out in front of him from between two massive capacitors. Half glaring at him with her grease covered features, she pointed a large wrench at his face. "What are you doing down here?" She accused before recognition softened her features.

"You do know we're about to set off right? Wouldn't you want to be up top watching the show?"

Nate smiled behind his scarf, making sure to speak in a kind and soft tone. "I'm not sure what you're talking about. For me, the show is right here amongst the converters, motors, and gears that are the life of this ship."

The woman blinked at him, surprised to have found another that shared her view of a ship. Sarina extended her cyborg right hand. Without meaning to Nate stared at the intricate gears that played within the limb, almost losing himself in their mechanical dance. As she began to pull it back he was drawn back to reality. Grabbing it fondly he affectionately caressing the polished brass that made up the back of the hand, the admiration was apparent in his words as he said, "It's a pleasure to meet you, I'm Nate. If you don't mind, I would like to come down here from time to time. Just out of nostalgia, I assure you."

Sarina gave him a sceptical look, the faint blush on her cheeks growing as she smiled ever so slightly. "Fine, if you must. Now, if you don't mind, I need to get back to the last minute adjustments for cast off."

"Of course…" Nate said calmly, letting her cool, metallic hand slide from his, before turning and returning to the top deck.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-= Alex and Jim stood on the quarter deck to the side of the wheel. Jim gave her his best smile before informing her, "You may want to hold on to something, Miss Alex."

She gave him a half smile in return. "I assure you Captain, I've been on a ship at cast off before."

Shaking his head, Jim contained his chuckle as he ordered down the tube near the wheel, "All ahead full, Sarina."

The ship sat still for a moment; Jim stepped slightly behind Alex as she gave him a questioning look just as the ship shot off like a rocket. Letting out a surprised yelp Alex fell backwards onto Jim, who caught her against his chest before quickly righting her and smugly saying, "I told you to hold on."


End file.
